Hetalia! The World's End meets The World's Beginning!
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: really good summary inside! it was too long to put into this little summary box. Rated T for swearing and maybe mentions of sex, but nothing visual will be displayed! there will be visual gore though, so you have been warned... now click the title and read! part one of the Black and White Series.
1. Summary

ok, fair warning for everyone!

this isn't really a chapter. this is just an extended summary that wouldn't fit in the summary box.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! only my Ocs and anything extra that I add. No Stealing or else!

* * *

Extended summary:

...

Before even the Dawn of Time, a set of twins were born. One of the Beginning and the other of the End.

The Beginning twin is also known as the Dawn of Time, the Creator, World's Beginning, God, Father of all, and so on.

The End twin is known as the Apocalypse, Ragnarok, Dooms-Day, the Destroyer, the End of the World, etc.

The Destroyer had been put to sleep by the Creator during the end of the B.C. age and the start of the A.D. age to prevent something terrible from happening. And was then hidden away somewhere where no man, nor beast could find them. After so long, the Destroyer is awakened by a child from our world and definitely **_wants_** to come out.

Speaking of a child of our world, six kids were whisked right off to the Hetalia world, they thought they knew all about the world of Hetalia, but they soon realize how wrong they were. One-or rather- the only male child whisked off, is originally from this world, and is one of the only existing direct descendants of the Great Creator.

Children and even lovers to even one of the Great twins are said to have great power, even their blood contains it.

There is a country out there, unknown everyone and even themselves, that is a child of both the Creator and the Destroyer. But just who is it? What will they do when they find out? Will they be able to even control the powers at their disposal?

But there is a greater question to be asked:

What will the countries do when the End meets the Beginning?

...

Stay tuned for chapter one.

* * *

Dun. Dun. DUUUUN!

review pretty please! ^_^


	2. Chapter one: Abduction

ok everyone! hears the REAL chapter one!

disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia or it's characters. just my Ocs and the plot. and any twist added that are not part of the anime.

enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter one: Abduction

...

Bright, almost glowing eyes scanned the hidden place with longing and anxiety. The figure who these bright irises belonged to seemed to be in search of something, something important to come to this long forgotten place.

The entrance to this place was a small pool of water leading to the outside; light could not be seen if you were to be outside this mysterious cavern, but yet…

Light somehow refractured on the small pool's surface and danced on the dark rock walls, which dripped with water and dark moss.

The figure made no sound as he walked across the freezing stone floor. To a normal human, this floor would of instantly given the terrible pins and needles feeling through your foot and like electricity up through the rest of your body, but this man was obviously different.

He was not normal. The farthest thing from it exactly.

As he made his way deeper into the underwater cave, the dancing light on the walls dimmed more and more, until there was just absolute darkness, but he did not stop there. There was something that drove him on and nothing, nothing was going to stop him.

After going a few more paces into the dark, he stopped walking and looked down as a container that laid on the floor.

It was a coffin.

It was dark violet with silver edging, cracked and chipped here and there, showing it's age as it had survived for so long. There were also old magical wards, old and yellowed slips of paper with dark ink scribblers forming words in an old tongue that even left the ancient nations dumbfounded and stumped at their meaning.

The man's golden blonde hair was blown to the side slightly by an invisible wind as he knelt down next to the coffin. Kneeling down and outstretching a hand to the coffin, the man's aura seemed to grow in anxiety tenfold. But then something happened.

The wards glowed hot white and shot off painfully energy into the man's hand and arm, causing an unbelievable amount of pain. The man left out a short cry before pulling his arm back, the radiant skin of his flesh was spotted with flecks of coal black from the burn on the pain.

Obviously, the wards were still too powerful for him to get pass to whatever laid inside.

The man grunted in anger and his eyes blazed in fury as he stood, holding his arm as he waited for the small edges of pain to wear off. He knew he had no other choice, and swiftly turned on his heel, heading back to the entrance.

But instead of jumping into the pool and swimming to the surface far above like one would expect, a powerful wind and crackling electricity swirled around the figure and surrounded him, but then suddenly vanished in a microsecond, leaving nothing behind to indicate that he had ever been there. All there was is what had been there before his arrival: the coffin, cold stone, dripping water and moss, and an eerie silence that one would think could perfectly accompany death itself.

…

Damien Cross sat up in his bed, startled by the dream and was covered in a light sweat. He'd been having odd dreams before, but nothing this intense. He brushed his dark brown locks from his eyes before flipping the covers off his legs and slowly climbing out of bed.

The 17-year-old boy trudged over to his bathroom and showered, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and white t-shirt, ate breakfast with his adopted family, then headed off to school.

After school, Damien met up with his five friends: Heather, Christi, Mayumi, Illiana, and Shina. No. None of them were his girlfriend, and no he is not gay. His only friends are just all female.

"Hey!" Illiana piped up. "I heard that the main theme for the anime convention is Hetalia Axis Powers."

And they all had one thing in common… a love for anime. Especially Hetalia.

"Sweet!" Christi cheered as she hugged the younger girl.

…

So a few days later, when the anime convention finally came to town, they all agreed to meet up in their different cosplays.

"Hey guys!" Illiana smiled brightly, she was cosplaying as Keiko Yukimura from Yu Yu Hakusho. She is a 14 year old with long dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a healthy figure.

"Hello!" Mayumi called in her Madame Red cosplay from Black Butler. She's a 16 year old with long red hair, light brown eyes, pale skin, and a healthy figure.

"What's up?" Shina was decked out, surprisingly, as Ceil Phantomhive from Black Butler, even though she had long dark blonde hair. She is also 14 years old with midnight blue eyes, pale skin, and a healthy figure.

"Bonjour my lovelies~!" Christi giggled, dressed as a female France from Hetalia. She is 15 years old with long brownish-blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, pale skin, and a healthy figure.

"Shut up, you bloody grit!" Heather, another 16 year old, shouted as she pretended to be a female version of England; except her hair was a black/dark brown color, but it was boy short and messy, her eyes are dark brown almost black, tan skin and a healthy figure.

"ohonhonhon~!"Christi laughed as she latched onto the brunette's waist. "Don't deny to yourself that you want a piece of this~!" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Heather shoved her off, lightly laughing at her crazy friend.

"Yo." Damien simply said with his arms crossed over his chest. He was cosplaying as a dark brown-haired, blue-eyed version of Kurogane from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles; but like his character, he had tan skin and a rather muscular build. Not to mention fucking tall….. lucky bastard…

This little group of friends, five girls and one guy, despite their personalities, were close enough to be like a family; with Damien being the eldest and sometimes most protective. Anyway, after they meet up, they headed to the convention.

The girls gasped in awe at the sight they found. There were seven tents representing the seven continents with stands for each country under their respective continent, there were booths of food, activities and souvenirs filled in each countries' spot. Damien shook his head at them and slightly smiled. He knew they were all fangirling on the inside, no matter how much they might say they don't.

Mayumi had wondered to the France and Prussia stands; Christi ran to the Hungary booth; Heather had to get free from Christi then went to the Germany stand; Illiana skipped to the Asian tent to go to the Japan and China sections; Shina smiled and walked to the America and England stands; and lastly Damien hooked his hands on his red belt, sighed and walked to towards where he saw an Ireland and Wales stands.

It was a little while before they all meet up again, in one of the older sections of the building that was less crowded to eat some lunch together.

They were all chatting and laughing about things they saw and did, like Shina, who got chased around by an Elizabeth cosplayer. When Damien got this feeling that they were being watched.

He didn't have too long to think about it, as then a dark blue portal opened up right underneath them. All six of them were too shocked and confused to say anything, but it's not like anyone would of heard them anyway. They dropped into the portal, blinded by the dark light, the portal closed behind them and they soon blacked out.

* * *

ok, here are all the teen Ocs and who i plan to pair them with:

Name: Damien Cross

Paired with: Fem!Ireland and Wales

...

Name: Heather McNeil

Paired with: Germany and Switzerland

...

Name: Christi Wairight

Paired with: Hungary

...

Name: Mayumi Kirishito

Paired with: Prussia and France

...

Name: Illiana Aiyama

Paired With: China and Japan

...

Name: Shina Koran

Paired With: America and Britain

...

Reveiw please!


End file.
